Anne Gatmaitan
Her Excellency, Ourapath of Malivia, Anne Gatmaitan (2574-Present) (born Angelica Boston Gatmaitan) comes from a rich, beautiful and loving family from the City of Kunta, Malivia and holds the belief that one should utilize his/her capabilities to help other people especially those who are less fortunate. Meet the Family Anne Gatmaitan was born to father, John Gatmaitan, a foreign-born cardiologist, who previously served as a lieutenant colonel in the Army reserves. Her mother, Brenda Mae, is from Malivia, has a Ph.D. in pediatric nursing and works as a professor of nursing at the country's top university with long time friend, Marie Claire Rabago, Dr. James Rabago's mother. She has one brother, Angelo Paul, 3 years younger, who recently flew out of the country for missionary works. Anne is proud of the upbringing she received, which, as she said, gave her "a sense of family and tradition" and taught her about "being conscientious about people's feelings, being polite, being responsible and never taking for granted what you have in your life." Anne is described as a "multi-achiever" by her parents and relatives. Partners in Crime...err...Legislation James' and Anne's friendship has rooted from their parents, who are colleagues and close friends as well. Basically, James and Anne grew up together and attended the same schools and universities. There have been rumors that these political partners are actually off-screen sweethearts. When asked about it, they just answer, "Oh, (laughs) no, we're just friends for now. But we are very open to it. Let's just see." With families as friends, practically knowing each other since childhood, and sharing almost the same ideals, who would not think that? We will definitely see. ONE VOICE (Organized National Entity - Voice Of Improvised Community Empowerment ) Party or OVP 250px 250px Anne Gatmaitan is the Chairwoman of the newly formed One-Voice Party. The ONE VOICE (Organized National Entity - Voice Of Improvised Community Empowerment ) Party or OVP based their ideas on organic rather than materialistic thinking, on quality instead of quantity and on people's community rather than class conflict and ochlocracy. OVP is a broadly centrist political party. OVP has been known for promoting moderate policies which land in the middle ground between different political extremes. Anne Gatmaitan utilizes democratic leadership in managing their political party. She believes that the party is a team and a team has its members contribute to the promotion of their ideals and goals. Her co-partisan members views her as an effective leader, eager to listen but firm in making decisions for the welfare of the party and the people they work for. Community Involvements thumbnail Anne Gatmaitan is a long-time supporter of Save the Children, an organization that helps children around the world through education, health care, and emergency aid. She also serves on the board of the Children's Defense Fund, a child advocacy and research group. She was also among a group of volunteers who went to relief areas in a project to bring to light the needs of disaster victims. Anne always see this an experience that she would never forget. "As a woman and a daughter, I care deeply about the well being of other women and children throughout the world and through the years, I have always looked for opportunities to make a difference."